


even if we are childish sometimes

by chunnie27



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunnie27/pseuds/chunnie27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five-sentence drabbles about minsoo and teen top members<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. things you said too quietly; changhyun

As soon as Changhyun gets the silver medal for high-jumping on his neck, he also gets punched on the arm and kicked on the butt, of course by his beloved Teen Top members. He can see them all clearly, one after one, running towards him, giving him their loving punches and kicks which he should be used to by now, then laughing loudly while running away.

The last one is Minsoo, and Changhyun would like to pray now because for god’s sake guess who is the evil hyung who bullies him the most. The supposedly evil Minsoo, however, comes to Changhyun with a seemingly sincere smile, giving him too-light-for-a-slap slaps on each cheek, whispering so quietly Changhyun might have missed it, “Goodjob, you are always my biggest pride”, which leaves the younger dumbfounded for a second but can’t help a smile afterwards.

Changhyun swears, his members are so annoying he wants to punch them all in the face, but maybe except for Minsoo, just for today.


	2. things you said while we were driving; niel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> college au

“Be there in five minutes”, Niel said grumpily as soon as he picked up the phone without letting the caller say a word, but surely he guessed it right as the other side only mumbled ‘okay’ and hung up. 

This, picking Minsoo up from his college almost every afternoon, had somehow become Niel’s duty for the past two weeks because there is that college senior who got into three car accidents in a week and got banned from driving. Being the nicest kid and best driver among their friends, Niel just took on the task of being Minsoo’s personal taxi and was totally happy with it, but maybe not today. 

“How did you even get a driver license?” Niel finally groaned, after at least twenty minutes of complaining about his bad day at college and still having to go over to Minsoo’s place because ‘I can’t believe anyone can cause three accidents in a week’, to which Minsoo laughed lightheartedly and said, “What if i did it on purpose so that i can get to spend more time with you?” 

In a moment, Niel ran off the road and almost crashed into a tree.


	3. things you said after you kissed me; chanhee

"Kiss me back," Chanhee said after sneakily planting soft pecks on each of Minsoo's cheeks, making the elder look up from his phone screen which was showing a mobile game, raise his eyebrows slightly and gesture at his cheek, seeming utterly confused at the younger's antic. 

Chanhee smirked mischievously as he leaned closer to him and whispered, "Kiss me somewhere else." Minsoo burst into laughter at that, he then turned around, hand wrapping around Chanhee's neck, pulling him closer and gently planted a kiss on the younger's forehead, "is that okay?"

Chanhee had to admit, a kiss on the forehead wasn't so bad, but he just couldn't help shooting Minsoo an unsatisfied glare; not letting the older's hands away, he pulled Minsoo closer in a swift, kissing the other deeply, only releasing his lips after who knew how long. Their face then only centimeters apart, the satisfied smirk reappeared on Chanhee's face, quiet whisper and soft breath on Minsoo's face, "Kiss me back."


	4. things you said after it was over; byunghun

“So we’re done, right? I’m tired of this hurtful and full of jealousy love story,” Byunghun sighed, leaning against the wall.

“Actually, you’re the one who kissed her though,” Minsoo laughed, “and getting wet with her.” 

“Sure, said the one laying next to her all naked,” Byunghun laughed too, their eyes met and both started giggling to each other. Minsoo also leaned against the wall, standing next to Byunghun as he said quietly, “To be honest, if it was you, we wouldn’t have broken up.” 

Byunghun nodded slightly, but couldn’t hide a smile, taking Minsoo’s hand with his, walking out of the mv making set while whispering back, “To be honest, if I was really jealous, I would be jealous of her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things they would talk about after shooting the Missing M/V i guess?


	5. things you said when i was crying; jonghyun

Minsoo never thought he would go comforting any member, especially not the maknae who seemed to have grown bigger than him by then, but of course, that was before he saw jonghyun crying alone in the practice room. There wouldn't be no one, obviously, who saw one of their beloved brothers crying and just ignored the scene, but Minsoo didn't really know how to get things right, so he just got close to the kid and talked to him awkwardly. 

Jonghyun looked absolutely depressed, pointing at a list of articles on his phone to Minsoo, most of which showed negative comments like how he didn't dance well at all or he sang horribly or that he didn't deserve all the rap lines, some didn't really care about him at all. It was hard to totally ignore all those words they said on the internet, but to the extent that make such a dynamic kid burst into tears, Minsoo didn't really understand how, and also had no idea how to fix it, so he just went with a serious of such stupid appeasement as "look at me, i can't even sing", "i dance trillions times worse than you", "you know what, that woo jiho dude just told me i sucked at rapping the other day too".

Jonghyun looked up at Minsoo for a while, eyes still red and teary, and suddenly burst into laughter, pulling Minsoo into a hug and whispering, "Hyung, you suck at comforting too."

**Author's Note:**

> picked from http://insanityplaysfics.tumblr.com/post/114710037383/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a


End file.
